


Latch

by baileyjoy3



Category: Justice (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things are spinning, Gaspard, stop them "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latch

**Author's Note:**

> i really like lame summaries that basically have nothing to do with the rest of the fic hoorah. im so bad at titles honestly like heck i cannot title anything for crap. so yeah have some justice dick touches and leave me alone this is so overdue i cannot prioritize.

They're not drunk; not entirely at least. They've only had a few drinks and they smoke regularly, but the combination is different this time. They don't smoke weed a lot, too much loss of control. But a friend insisted, pushed it on them free of charge. They have nothing else better to do anyway. Xavier's giggling at Gaspard's side, fingers curled around the neck of the bottle of vodka they'd been drinking. The blunt is gone by now and Gaspard really can't be bothered to care. Xavier has cuddled up to his side and is talking in vague circles about something music related that Gaspard doesn't care enough to really comprehend. But his arm is around Xavier's shoulders, keeping him to his side and that's good. They've always had this thing where they flirt and joke and never act, only ever coming close to real physical intimacy before shows. That kiss kick starts Gaspard's heart.

He's heard that people will spill their souls to you when they're drunk. Being inebriated and losing control of most motor skills makes people loose lipped and honest about things. Gaspard can only hope that Xavier will have on of those moments eventually.

Xavier sets the bottle down and startles him as he lifts a hand in front of his face, grabbing at the stupid circular sunglasses he's wearing. _Style_ , he tells himself. Xavier pulls them off Gaspard's nose and starts to play with the nose pieces, shifting his position. He's on his back now, his head in Gaspard's lap, entirely too carefree about the situation. The arm that had been around Xavier's shoulders now rests upon his stomach, tapping out a pattern to a beat that Gaspard can't recall.

"Things are spinning, Gaspard, stop them "

Gaspard pets down his stomach, smoothing out his shirt. Xavier shuts his eyes and squirms on the couch, stretching out his legs like a cat. He lifts his arms and drops the glasses over his head to play with Gaspard's face instead. He has a skeptical look on his own face, squishing and pulling at Gaspard's cheeks and beard before making a grumpy noise and dropping his hands.

"Had your fill?" Gaspard queries, kicking up his feet on the coffee table. Xavier makes another distressed noise that brings Gaspard's attention back to him. "What's wrong?" Xavier doesn't answer but shuts his eyes and squeezes them tight. Gaspard leans over him a bit, poking his cheek. He's a better drunk than Xavier is, but he still makes some stupid decisions. This is probably one of them.

"Quit touchin' me," Xavier protests and then launches himself into a sitting position that surprisingly has no effect on his person. There is no show of queasiness or anything. Gaspard watches him pause for a moment until he starts moving again, unable to sit still when he's like this. Xavier shifts and clambers clumsily into Gaspard's lap which only makes the other man blink blearily, unsurprised by this progression. Xavier is making faces at him and leans closer, blowing out a breath.

Gaspard coughs at the smell of alcohol and weed mixed together. It's disgusting and nowhere near as delightful as those smells alone. The shock of it is sobering and wow, he has a lapful of his band mate. He swallows a bit, his throat bobbing and Xavier's eyes snap to his Adam's apple, alert. His hands jump up, fingers shaky with drugs. Xavier's fingers trace over the pale flesh of Gaspard's throat which struggles to work and swallow again. Xavier's mouth falls open and his brows narrow, a perfect picture of confusion fascination.

"That's... Really hot, Gaspard, do it again." His hand grip around the back of Gaspard's neck, his thumbs pressed gently around his Adam's apple. Gaspard swallows his nerves, intimidated by this proximity and Xavier's lack of care for the tension. It doesn't matter if he's drunk or high, whatever kind of inebriation; this isn't fair. Life's not fair he knows, but Xavier has no right to be squirming on his lap and playing with his life so easily.

"I kinda wanna kiss you," Xavier mumbles. But not, not slurred. His speech isn't a jumbled mess of under processed words like it is when he's really truly drunk or high. This is Xavier when he's quiet and unsure, just speaking for someone to hear his thoughts be they right or wrong. Xavier has sobered up just as quick as Gaspard has, suddenly voicing his real intentions.

They're sitting marginal inches from each other, hovering in the space between personal space and shared space. And invasion of this space isn't uncommon, but this is... different. Gaspard drops his eyes to look at Xavier's lips, watching him lick over them like a wolf, stalking its prey in the night, tasting it before it's even sunk in its teeth. Gaspard lifts a hand slowly, fractions of movement until it rests on Xavier's hip. Xavier's eyes search his face, locking eyes with him and Gaspard jumps his other hand into a mirrored place.

His hands squeeze unconsciously on the bones. Small and obtrusive from just above the band of his jeans. Xavier's fingers slide about his neck into the curls of hair and grip. Not hard or pulling, but grounding for them both. Xavier's eyes are hooded like he's falling asleep on Gaspard's shoulder in a car ride, but this is not from being tired. Xavier makes this face at girls backstage that they've dragged past security lines. Xavier wants to fuck him.

Gaspard doesn't want to fuck him, no, that's not what they are. They're too gentle and intimate to be fucking like rabid animals, desperate for a fix. He wants to have sex with Xavier like an old married couple or a pair of teenagers who think they're in love. Gaspard wants it slow and close, breathing each other's air back into their lungs. He slides his hand up his back under his shirt, dragging his blunt nails back down the expanse of his back when he gets to his shoulder blades.

Xavier gives a full body shiver and kisses him.

Their lips meld together, sliding into perfect alignment because they've kissed before; Gaspard knows Xavier tilts his head to the left and he should tilt his to the right. But it's never been like this. Xavier has never kissed his lower lip, sucked it between his teeth, and stared at him with such a pleading expression Gaspard thought he might die.

He kisses him again, a tighter press of their lips without any motion, just holding each other tight with eyes pinched tight in hope. Expressions melt away with quiet realization and Gaspard parts, mouth open watching Xavier. Xavier's watching his lips, his nose touching Gaspard's and he tilts his head so they brush together and his kisses him (open mouthed) again. It lasts less than three seconds and their eyes are still shut. Gaspard leans after him, brushing their lips together and Xavier laughs quietly, breathlessly at him. He shuts his eyes and Gaspard sits, watching him, his thumbs unconsciously rubbing over the slightly exposed skin of Xavier's hip bones.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted this? Wanted _us_?"

Gaspard doesn't say anything in response, just keeps watching him, his thumbs curling into his hips. He won't let him go now that he's got him. Xavier kisses him again, hungry, his hands moving to grab at the hair closer to Gaspard's skull. Gaspard gives it back to him, locking them together at the mouth, chasing after what he's wanted for so long. Xavier tastes like vodka and weed and the combination is so perfectly him. They part slow like the previous exchange didn't happen so fast, close and unwilling to separate completely. Gaspard is clutching at Xavier now. Xavier has fistfuls of his hair.

They watch each other for a moment, only hair lengths away. Gaspard's eyes drift down to Xavier's lips again and the peck they exchange is gentle, despite their heavy breathing and tight holds on each other. Gaspard wonders why it took them this long to get to this point; to accept that they had feelings. The fact it came with a toxic dose of alcohol and drugs is even more disappointing.

"I want you to fuck me," Xavier murmurs, kissing Gaspard's cheek and cheekbone.

"No, no, not like that," Gaspard hurries, stealing another kiss, his hands shifting around Xavier's back. He encircles him, squeezing and forcing him closer. Xavier slips his hands from his hair to his shoulders, rubbing them easily until they part under Gaspard's control. He gets it, gets what he means and wants. They don't have to fuck if he doesn't want to.

Xavier likes things hard and fast, just like their music, but he understand the need to slow down. He gets how fast and hard can make things seem worthless, forgettable, stupid. It's why he fucks girls like that. Because that's all they are. But Gaspard definitely isn't- no, he's deserving of Xavier's time; always has been. They can do this right, Xavier knows it.

"However you want," he complies verbally, watching Gaspard's expression relax away from worry. He's kissed again and the grip tightens. Xavier makes a pleased noise into the kiss and woah-

"Bed," is all the explanation Gaspard allows, simply rising like Xavier's weight is nothing and starting to walk.

Naturally, Xavier wraps his legs around his waist, clutching to him. Getting dropped on his ass when they're supposed to be having sex doesn't seem like the best idea. He knows Gaspard won't drop him, but the fear is still very much relevant. He glances over his shoulder as Gaspard pushes open the door to their room. They share a bed half the time, too lazy and close to care. Most of the time they just fall into, there's no night time routine with pajamas and toothbrushes dangling from mouths.

Gaspard drops him onto the bed with an unceremonious plop that causes Xavier to fall to his back. He doesn't get the chance to sit up; Gaspard follows through and crawls over him, not taking a moment to pause before kissing him. Xavier assume the girl's position and can't really complain. He always liked being on his back, making girls ride him. Less work, same amount of pleasure. And if they chose to take control, fuck _him_ rather than him fuck them, that was fine too. Some of the best sex he'd ever had had come through a submissive experience.

Xavier spreads his legs to accommodate Gaspard between them, making a quiet noise of protest when his jeans don't allow him much wiggle room. Gaspard pulls away from the kiss, watching him.

"Do you want these off?" He snaps at the tight waistband of the tight material when he says 'these', making his target well known and clear. The affirmative noise Xavier makes in the back of his throat is all the go ahead Gaspard needs. He makes for his shirt first, fisting the edge of the material before lifting his chin to signal Xavier to lift his arms.

The shirt slides over his head without protest, revealing the pale skin underneath. Xavier has a casual body structure, slightly muscular with fine hair dusting over his chest and arms, leading up to callused hands and fingers from years of musical experience. Gaspard runs his hands across his chest before sliding them down the dip of his hips and pelvis to where Xavier's jeans sit low on his hips. Gaspard's fingers fiddle with the button before popping it open, moving to slide the zipper down. He grabs the material at the sides, pulling and shimmying it down over Xavier's hips and legs, tossing them aside when they slide free.

Xavier pushes his hips up and Gaspard drops his head, planting kisses down the outline of his hardening cock. Xavier watches him, his hands playing in the sheets. Gaspard sucks on the tip through his underwear and Xavier gasps, rolling his hips. He's growing harder by the second and Gaspard doesn't seem to mind. But Xavier doesn't like being fully exposed when Gaspard still has all his clothes on.

"Take your fuckin' shirt off."

Gaspard sits back, ripping the offensive shirt over his head and throwing it aside. Despite his quiet tone and almost expressionless face, this is Gaspard practically wrecked. Hasty and thoughtless, doing things before he even considers the repercussions. Like the time he'd slept with that girl who looked like Xavier; hello subliminal unconscious messaging. He pries his own jeans open, leaning forward over Xavier to squirm out of them, huffing a laugh in his face when they get caught on his legs. Xavier kisses him easily, distracting him and slowing the process. Gaspard doesn’t mind it really; the proximity and feel of Xavier’s lips on his own- he could die happy kissing him like this.

They kiss for a while more, Xavier continuing to lift his hips to push against Gaspard, gasping in delight in his mouth when Gaspard finally pushes him back. He pins him down with his hips, grinding against him like a dog, just dry humping him until Xavier starts panting. His cheeks are flushed now and his hair is pillowed around his head like a prim, glossy halo. Gaspard wants him to beg for what he’s going to give him. Gaspard wants to give it to him hard, but he won’t; not yet. He wants it to be slow and smooth, rocking into him like a sailboat on the bay, gliding along natural with the wind, not forced with an engine. Gaspard wants him to enjoy the ride for what it’s worth, not because Gaspard gives it to him hard.

"Dig in the drawer," Xavier grumbles, eyes shut and focused on grinding back on Gaspard with a garbled groan. Gaspard kisses his cheek and leans to the drawer, replacing his hips with his leg for him to work on. He grabs the bottle of lube first, tossing it onto the bed next to Xavier. Fishing, Gaspard digs into the box of condoms and simply grabbing a handful. He dumps them onto Xavier's chest, startling the other and he opens his eyes, glaring at Gaspard. He shrugs in turn; he doesn’t plan on letting Xavier up from the bed anytime soon.

Gaspard runs his hands up and down Xavier’s side, dragging a shiver from him and he arches so Gaspard can slide his hands under his back and pull him up to sit. Xavier shifts into his lap, letting Gaspard move to sit against the headboard. They want to be close, together. Gaspard wants Xavier up against him, breathing his air, so he pulls him into his lap, up against his chest, his lips level so he can kiss him whenever he wants. It’s not the most accessible position for their first time, and probably won’t be comfortable for Xavier. Gaspard wants to give him everything, but at this point, he wants the intimacy more.

Xavier grinds in his lap a bit, reminding Gaspard where he is, kissing his jaw. Gaspard returns the affections, sucking on his tongue when he pushes it into his mouth. Xavier moans, his eyes shut in all consuming pleasure as he pulls away, focusing on the friction he’s creating by moving his hips. Gaspard grabs his hip, moves him slower, harder, forces him to change his angle to get their cocks aligned and brushing through their underwear. He watches, his own eyes heavy, mouth hanging open as he pants quietly. Xavier is gone and they haven’t even started.

He’s sweeter than any girl he’s ever had.

And Xavier is not to be had. Xavier is to be love and cherished and _pleased_. Xavier deserves his world, not to be had or _used_ like a groupie at a concert. Xavier is a gift and Gaspard intends to possess him until they wear away together.

The dedication makes him shiver.

Xavier squeezes Gaspard’s shoulders, the place he’s decided to locate them at, drawing his attention away from the lovestruck thoughts. He’s getting impatient, Gaspard can tell, the way his mouth quirks slightly in frustration from the repetition- he makes that face when they’re making music; Gaspard is please to find him making it now. He kisses Xavier’s lips quickly before pulling at him hips, getting him to rest on his knees. Gaspard pulls his boxer briefs over his cock, down until the material is stopped by the spread of Xavier’s thighs. He glances down at him and huffs, grumbling as he gets to his feet.

“Should have done this before you put me in your lap.”

Gaspard lifts hand and smack the back of Xavier’s ass without thinking, unconsciously satisfied by the way it jiggles with the forces and Xavier yelps. He glances over his shoulder and then back at Gaspard, glaring at him like he’s stolen something. Gaspard grins back at him, slipping out of his own underwear quickly while he’s still standing. He grabs Xavier by the hips again then, tugging him back down into his lap. Xavier doesn’t mind being manhandled, but he still looks slightly peeved about the whole slapping thing.

“Haven’t you done it to a girl before,” Gaspard hums, fishing about in the sheets for the bottle of lube that has already been misplaced.

Xavier huffs his reply of, “Yes, to a girl. I’m not a girl-!” His voice cuts high as Gaspard’s free hand pinches his cheek now, Xavier’s body tensing up at the sudden pain. He turned quickly to smack Gaspard’s hand away who only chuckled lowly as he finally recovered the lube. Xavier was glaring at him again, dark and murderous in intent. Gaspard kissed him lazily instead, sucking on his lower lip and pulling it between his teeth to roll. Xavier’s eyes droop, suddenly interested again. Gaspard rubs a hand across his back, popping the lube cap now that he's found it. Xavier shivers and sighs happily, cupping Gaspard's cheeks in his hands, pulling his attention to him.

"Have you ever thought about me?”

“I think about you all the time.”

“When you’re having sex, I mean.”

Gaspard lifts a brow and nods casually, too casually for Xavier to be happy and he pushes his chest. Gaspard shrugs and Xavier shoves him again, huffing loudly. He’s given a smile in return and Xavier purses his lips, shivering when Gaspard curls his hand, brushing his nails over his back.

“Quit distracting me; I’m mad at you.”

“I thought about you, though,” Gaspard muses, shifting his hands to spill the lube over his fingers. Xavier sighs and leans forward, tucking his head under Gaspard’s chin and shifting a bit. The motion presents his ass a bit, easier access for Gaspard to slide a slick finger down his crack, pressing at the entrance. Xavier chewed his lip, turning his face into Gaspard's neck to suck on the skin there. Neither of them were fond of hickeys, but Xavier figured a few couldn't hurt.

Gaspard pushed a finger in then, keeping it simple before curling it in, his other hand reaching around to pull Xavier's cheeks apart and press his finger deeper. Xavier hummed, sealing his teeth around Gaspard’s neck again, nosing the skin under his jaw. Gaspard angled his head quickly, pecking Xavier’s cheek and squeezing his ass gently. He needs to be affectionate, keep it simple. Xavier’s breath has already sped up, the intrusion making his breath hitch and his back curve. Gaspard wastes little time in adding a second finger, kisses Xavier’s temple when he spreads them apart, curling them then.

Xavier moans into his collar bones, pulling himself up on Gaspard’s shoulder, squirming away from the feeling. Gaspard makes a noise low in his throat, urging Xavier to sit still. It’ll be good, he promises. Xavier relaxes a bit, whining when Gaspard presses hard again, searching out something neither of them have ever sought before. Every male knows about their prostate, they aren’t stupid either, but it’s never seemed necessary until now; Gaspard just wants Xavier to feel as good as he possibly can.

A third finger and Xavier actually moans and gives Gaspard a full body shiver, suddenly going loose in delight with the feeling. Gaspard’s got him now; Xavier’s actually truly enjoying this. Gaspard was waiting for the moment that he would give in, and with a slight crook of his middle finger, he finds a spongy bundle of nerves that makes Xavier cry out with delight. He shifts his arms around Gaspard’s back, digging his nails into his shoulder blades, clawing down his back when Gaspard purposely pushes on the nerves again. Xavier’s fighting not to lose himself now, grounding himself on the muscle in Gaspard’s back. Gaspard knows he can be cruel with this, he shouldn’t, but he wants to hear him beg. He’s made girls do it before, but he’s never heard it from the horse’s mouth.

Gaspard slides his fingers free with a sickening and crude pop, his fingers slick and hot and trailing lube from his fingers to Xavier’s ass. Xavier whines loudly, betrayed by the loss. He digs his nails sharply into Gaspard’s back who only hums in return. Xavier's eyes narrow, his chest rising and falling heavily but not quickly. He's desperate, his cock twitching against his stomach, but he's not going to let Gaspard have what he wants.

Fine, he can get his way eventually. He let's Xavier recover for a few seconds more before circling a finger around his hole. Gaspard grins at him, childish and purposeful, when Xavier gasps, his breathing stutter out in surprise. He squeezes Gaspard's shoulder again, whining low and dropping his head back. It takes a second for him to start to try and press back against the finger, which Gaspard immediately removes. Xavier blinks, confused by the loss and tips his head back up to look at Gaspard.

"Why are you doing this?"

Gaspard shrugs and leans forward to kiss him gently, circling his hole again. Xavier squirms needily and pants into his mouth, pressing back quickly this time. Gaspard let's a finger slide in, watches the way Xavier's expression change before slipping it back out.

"What the fuck, Gaspard?!"

"Shh, lower your voice-"

"Quit fucking around!"

"Maybe if you were a little nicer and said please-"

"Oh my God-"

"Xavier, it's really not that hard."

Xavier scowls at him and clenches his teeth. He knows he won't get anything more but teasing and fleeting touches until he gives into Gaspard's childish wants, but that's ridiculous. He's not going to beg to be fucked, that's ridiculous. Xavier huffs then and shifts, moving to get off of Gaspard's lap-

Gaspard's hand snap down on his hips, holding him into place and Xavier snarls at him.

"I'm not going to beg you to fuck me."

"We're going to sit here until you do."

"You want to ruin our first time like this?"

Gaspard exhales in frustration because he doesn't know how to explain why he wants this. He's not good with words and how is he supposed to explain that he's fucked girls imagining him? That he's woken up in the same bed with him hard because in his dreams, Xavier had crawled over, begging for it. Gaspard doesn't know how to explain his basic wants or desires. Usually he doesn't have to. He runs his thumbs back and forth over Xavier's hips, the action comforting and distracting- Xavier is still here despite the mess.

Xavier relaxes after moments of silence from Gaspard. He does this rather often. He's quiet and unsure of himself, unable to speak his mind because he just doesn't know how to put it into words. Xavier does most of the talking for the two of them simply because he doesn't know what to say. He swallows and lifts his hands from Gaspard's shoulders, sliding them through his hair. Gaspard glances up at him, solemn and quiet still. Xavier kisses his forehead, swallowing carefully before speaking into his skin, shutting his eyes.

"I want you to fuck me, Gaspard, I do-" He pauses and scowls a bit, Gaspard laughing silently under him, feeling his face contort. "Please. Fuck me, baby, please."

Gaspard leans forward, shifting Xavier onto his back without hesitation, and settling between his legs. Xavier looks a bit disgruntled but spreads his legs all the same. He's feminine but strong, his expression giving away how he feels about being on his back. Hey, he was the one who let Gaspard put his fingers in his ass, what was he expecting? Gaspard fishes the line of condoms from the sheets, tearing one off and then open. It's task that takes two hands and he kisses Xavier quickly before dealing with it. Gaspard rolls the thing on easily, rubbing himself a few times to spread the lube about. Xavier won't have a problem after the teasing, but it will be helpful all the same.

He leans forward again, smiling when Xavier meets him halfway for a kiss. It's simple and slow. Gaspard takes the moment to hike Xavier's legs up around his hips, bringing his ass off the bed and better level for him. Xavier's average height, but Gaspard is still much taller. They don't work too well.

"One more time for me? Last time you have to force yourself."

Xavier groans in frustration against Gaspard's mouth and drops his head back. "Gaspard," he drones, "please, oh please, fuck me."

Gaspard bites his lip for his trouble and holds him around the waist. His other hand slides to his cock, guiding him until he's bumping against Xavier's hole. Xavier chews on his lip then, eyes glancing up to Gaspard, nervous butterflies swarming his stomach. This is, admittedly, his first time take anything in his ass.

"Relax," Gaspard hums, kissing his chewed raw lower lip. Xavier huffs, keeping up his tough exterior. Gaspard rewards him with a snort and pushes inside with a quick thrust. It gets him halfway and Xavier gasps with the intrusion. Gaspard hums and kisses him again, chuckling when Xavier grabs at his hair. It's a tight fit and he rolls his hips carefully, slowly sliding the rest of himself inside, much to Xavier's loudly vocal protest.

"It's not gonna fit- shit, Gaspard- fuck-!"

Gaspard bottoms out and covers Xavier's face in kisses, covering his mouth with his own when he starts to get loud again. It fits perfectly fine, despite Xavier's whining, but it is slightly tight. He can work through it though, and he does with an easy roll of his hips. Xavier whimpers, unsure of where to put his hands, grabbing the sheets in a futile attempt to hold something. He's watching Gaspard's face, lower lip between his teeth, a picture of concern and held back enjoyment.

"You alright?"

"Keep moving- fuck, Gaspard, _please-_ "

The magic word makes Gaspard's body sing and he thrusts into Xavier with all he's got, groaning when Xavier moans like he's dying. It's probably the hottest thing he's ever done and Gaspard presses his face into Xavier's neck, panting. He bites down on the skin, sucking a hickey to fruition. Xavier figures out what he wants to do and grabs fistfuls of Gaspard's hair, tugging on it. It hurts only a little and Gaspard thinks its probably fair. Xavier does have a dick in his ass.

Gaspard remembers that he wants this to be good and slows a bit, turning his pace into slow, swallow rolls of his hips. Xavier loosens up, panting as his body adjusts. He even starts to respond, lifting his hips up to meet the movements, his eyes squeezing tight. Gaspard nuzzles his neck, kissing his jaw and forehead, continuing to slowly fuck into him, waiting for Xavier to get impatient as he always does. It won't take long he knows it won't, he'll get needy and wanting more. It's why he finishes fast with girls because he wants the best feeling as soon as he can. Gaspard doesn't plan on letting that happen.

"Faster, please, I can take it- promise, Gaspard, come on-" Xavier is definitely into the whining thing now. He's found that Gaspard agrees with what he wants when begs for it. And it is enticing, the fact Xavier wants it that bad, but he can't give him too much. Besides, Gaspard has better self control than that. He does speed up his rocking however, kissing Xavier's collar bone. He grabs at his hips, lifting him up a bit higher, tightening the arm around his back to keep him up. Xavier arches into it, moaning in delight.

"I didn't think you'd like this that much," Gaspard muses. Xavier gasps when Gaspard punctures his words with a thrust, exhaling heavily when Xavier tightens up around him. Xavier’s squirming now, struggling for more feeling. Gaspard is still going too slow for his liking. He likes things hard and fast, likes their music the same way. He doesn’t want this to be slow. He wants the end result, not the constantly too far away pleasure that pulses in his stomach like bass in his chest.

“‘s good, fuck, _so_ good.” He bucks again, groaning when the pleasure fades and Gaspard thrusts again, gasping when it spikes sharply and his heart races. “Oh _God_ , please, Gaspard, you’re _such_ a dick,” he grumbles lamely, his voice hitching when Gaspard thrusts into him. It’s too little (not his cock, no, _hell_ no), the pleasure fades away with every draw back. It’s torturous and Gaspard is doing it on purposely. Xavier yanks his hair finally, snarling when Gaspard chuckles. “I can't moan and beg you in throes of pleasure if you don’t get me there. Fuck me harder, you prick.”

Gaspard blinks a bit and feels himself twitch. Xavier begging and whining like a slut is an amazing sight to see, but watching him take control and get mad- he’s that as long as he’s known him and damn it’s hot. He likes it way too much. Gaspard swallows, kisses Xavier’s cheek quickly and sets a hand down to ground himself, the other still around Xavier’s waist. The man sighs happily, knowing he’s going to get what he wants and Gaspard grins. He will, but only on his terms.

Xavier shouts and clings to Gaspard when he slams him, harsh and almost unnecessarily rough. His hands slip from his hair to around his shoulders, starting to claw like he hand been when he’d been in Gaspard’s lap not too long ago. He’s nearly got his breath back when it rushes away in an gasp, Gaspard slamming in again. It’s so good, so close, Xavier feels the constant build in his stomach and moans, dragging his nails over Gaspard’s shoulder blade that moves when he thrusts, throwing his whole body into it. He’s glad they aren’t in a hotel room on tour, because his volume is progressively growing. Gaspard is grunting into his ear, his breath heavy. Xavier feels himself rocking and the motion is a dizzying combination with the pleasure that’s flooding him.

“Haven’t heard a- ‘please’-” Gaspard groans and kisses his neck, sucking quickly before thrusting again. “In a while-” He huffs and leans back a bit, lifting his hand to push his hair out of his face. Without Xavier’s hands in it, it’s falling in his eyes. He leans forward again though, giving Xavier a few quick, hard thrusts in apology for having to move away for that moment. Xavier moans like he’s dying and drags his nails down Gaspard’s back.

With a sharp thrust, he cries out, squeezing his eyes tight. “ _Please_ , Gaspard, fuck- Christ, I’m gonna-!” He is close and the audible voicing of this makes Gaspard clutch him tighter, throwing his everything into his thrusts. He can’t touch him, Xavier’s gonna have to do it himself if he really wants it. Gaspard thinks he can cum without being touched and nuzzles into his neck, sucking more marks over the ones he’s already left. He bites under his jawline, harsh and sucking because if Xavier’s going to walk around with hickeys, they’re going to be from him and big. Visible for the world to see. Xavier will probably try and hide them, but then again he may not. He’s an enigma about public affection and Gaspard isn’t sure if he will act the same way about him as he would with a girl.

He bites on his ear, sucking on the lobe and Xavier arches, moaning louder than before and Gaspard feels wet across his stomach when he thrusts. Xavier tightens around him, gasping as his orgasm rushes through him, punching him in the gut. Gaspard tries to work past it, keeps thrusting him through the aftershocks, but Xavier is gasping like he can’t breath and when he says his name, Gaspard realizes his own edge and loses it.

Xavier moans his name in his ear, voice shaky with pleasure and Gaspard holds him tighter, his own body quaking. That was shocking, came out of nowhere and Xavier is kissing his face, murmuring soft appreciative words in his ear. Gaspard kisses his cheek, mind still reeling and he shivers when he pulls out. He can see the cum on their stomachs when he sits back, pulling off and tying the condom before tossing in the general direction of the trash. Gaspard grabs Xavier up, a bundle of loose limbs and lays back, holding him to his chest. Xavier made a lazy noise of protest but snuggled up to Gaspard anyway.

This was something they were comfortable with. They've cuddled and slept together plenty of times before. In cars, on couches, leaning against each other on benches, curled around each other in bed or spooned around each other, drunk and too lazy to find their own beds. It’s odd that they hadn’t found each other in this way earlier, but it doesn’t seem to matter. They are here now.

Gaspard’s hand traces patterns up Xavier’s spine, licking his lip and his eyes train on the ceiling. Xavier makes a quiet noise of happiness, burrowing into Gaspard's chest with delight. They like to be close and tight to each other, warm and comfortable. Proximity is something they're fond of. Working in tight spaces, ending up in the same bed; they've never been afraid of being close. Xavier is glad that they've come together like this. Doesn't matter how long it took, they are here now.

Xavier kisses Gaspard's collar bone and Gaspard scratches his nails carefully over his back.

"You clawed me up pretty bad."

"Are you complaining? Would you like to compare marks? You turned into a vampire, Gaspard."

Gaspard lifts a hand to Xavier's neck, brushing over the hickeys he's imprinted on the pale skin there. Xavier shivers softly, hiding his face. Gaspard hums a small tune and smiles gently. Xavier is dozing off now, hair messy from being pushed back and forth with their movement, swept wildly across his forehead and then back behind his ears. Gaspard contemplates the meaning of 'I love you' and shut his eyes.

Xavier smiles when Gaspard whispers it into his hair and tangles their legs. He breathes it into his chest, and bites his lip when Gaspard's heartbeat speeds up in his ear. He's probably still a little drunk, but Gaspard's arms tighten around him and he can't be bothered to care. The warm feeling in their chests is something alcohol can't do.


End file.
